Project Maria
by Tailsic
Summary: I Suck at Summary" Shadow returns to the Ark and finds something that he every thought he would find. ShadowxMaria
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was in a tree glazing into the stars, with the scene of Maria death flashing through his head. "Maria" Shadow sighs as he continues to stare up into the sky. Shadow then looks at the moon and looks at the part that was destroy by the Eclipse Cannon two years ago. "Maybe I should pay the Ark a visit, it's been a long since I been there" Shadow jumps out of the tree and takes out the green Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!" he shouted as he disappears.

With the emerald Shadow teleports himself to Space colony Ark. In aboard the Ark Shadow notices how dirty the Ark was due to no one been here for since the Black Arms attack which occur a year ago. Shadow walks to the Arks windows remoiness, "it's been to long" Shadow and as he has a flashback.

(Flashback)

"Shadow, do you see that planet out there" Maria pointed to a blue and white planet.

"Yeah" Shadow said staring out the window.

"It's called Earth, that's where I live before I move up here with grandpa" Maria sighed.

"Do you miss being on Earth?" Shadow asked.

"I do, but not worry, grandpa said he'll take me back to Earth after he done with his research" Maria said.

"Can I come too?" Shadow asked.

"Well of course you can silly, you're my friend" Maria said.

"A friend?" Shadow blink confusedly.

"A friend is someone who always there for you" Maria explained.

(End of Flashback)

"*Sigh* some friend I was, I couldn't even save you" Shadow said as he began to cry.

"WHAT THE POINT OF ME BEING THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM IF I CAN EVEN PROTECT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT!!!" Shadow screams in angry as he punches one of the walls on the Ark. The wall that Shadow punches falls down and reveals a secret passage way. "I never know there was a path here" Shadow enters the passage way to see where it might lead. The path lead him into a small room with a old gusty capsule similar to the one he was in when Robotnik found him on Prison Island. Shadow whips the dust off the capsule to see a yellow hedgehog in it.

Just then the computer in that room turns on and Professor Gerald Robotnik appears on the screen. "G.U.N. has overrun the Ark, arrest my fellow researcher, and destroy all that we work so hard on but worst of all, they took dear sweet Maria away from me. How could those monsters take the life of an angel like that" the Professor cried. "I just can live without my Maria, that why I decide to crate Project Maria" a blue print of a female hedgehog appear right next to Gerald. "This is Project Maria, with a piece of Maria hair I was able to make this perfect clone of her, she will act like her, think, and believe that she is Maria" the video skip and goes to another video. "The G.U.N. soldiers have almost broken through to my lab; I won't let them take Maria away from me again, so I'm going to hide her in the Ark secret room. If anyone ever finds Project Maria, please good take care of her, because even though she just a hedgehog clone of Maria, I love her" the video fades out.

"Project Maria" Shadow stares at the capsule with the hedgehog Maria in it. "Don't worry Professor I'll take good care Maria, and this time I'll make sure I protect her" he balls his fist up. Shadow pushes the release button on the computer to opens Maria capsule. Maria slowly opens her eye and the first thing she sees is Shadow. "Shadow!" she leaps into Shadow arms and hugs him tight. "Maria" Shadow cries as he hugs her back.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and the hedgehog double of Maria walk through the empty halls of the space colony asked. While walking Maria saw that there was no one else on the Ark beside her and Shadow. "Hey Shadow, where is everyone?" Shadow then stop and ball of his fist up. "What's wrong Shadow?" Maria walk to Shadow side to see him crying, "I'm sorry Maria, but there all gone" Shadow punches the wall. "There all gone?"Maria said. "Yes, something horrible happen" lowering his head down more."Grandpa too?" Shadow nods is head, Maria falls to the ground and cries her eyes out. "Maria" Shadow just look at her, "What am i going to do now Shadow? Grandpa gone,i have no one now" Shadow walks of to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Maria that's not true, you still have me" Maria wipe the tears from her face and slowly gets back up, She looks at Shadow for a bit then runs to Shadow and puts her arms around, and Shadow does the same. As the two embrace Shadow starts to feel a strange feeling in his body, it felt really weird to him at first, but then it felt really nice. After awhile Shadow release Maria and look into her beautiful blue eyes,"Maria, come with me to Earth, the planet you love so much," Maria look into Shadow big red eyes and nodded her head,"OK, let's go," Shadow put's one arm around Maria and takes out a Chaos Emerald from his back, "Chaos Control!" Shadow and Maria both disappear in a big flash of light.

Shadow took Maria to his apartment located in Station Square, he receive as a gift for saving the owner life from an Eggman robot. Shadow open his door and the two enter, once into Maria started looking around Shadow place, "now i know it's not like the Ark but it's home" he said. "Wow Shadow, you really done a lot here on Earth haven't you" she smiled. Shadow rubbed the back of his head, "Well I am the ultimate life-form after all" he grinned. "Do you have any friends?" Maria asked. Shadow look at Maria and though about her question, "Well i wouldn't actually call them friends, more like people i know,(Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big,and Esipo) people I'm force to work with, (Rouge and Omega) and people i would much like to beat senseless with a speed limit 25 sign, (Chramy, Vector, and SONIC). "Can i meet them?" Maria asked. "Sure,why not?" Shadow shrugged. "Thank you Shadow" Maria said. "We'll leave as soon after we eat" Shadow said, Maria stomach growled, "Yeah that a good idea" they both laughed.

After the two finish eating Shadow took Maria to head Tails's Workshop in the Mystic Ruin, Maria was very excited to meet one of Shadow new friend, she knew Shadow very well, and she knew Shadow wasn't the one to make friends easy, he was always to himself. When they arrive at Tails,s Workshop Shadow saw Tails's hanger door open, "He most be working on his plane again" Maria look at him with disbelief on her face, "Hey as a plane, i though you said he was a kid?" "He is a kid, but he a genius" he said. "Wow a child genius, let's go see him" Maria grabbed Shadow arm and started pulling him toward hanger. When Shadow and Maria enter the hangar they saw the two-tailed fox working on the Tornado,"Hey Tails,stop what what your doing and get down here, there someone here i want you to met" Shadow shouted. Tails took his head out of the Tornado engine, the fox's his entire face was cover in oil. "Oh, hi Shadow" Tails then notice Shadow new companion"So Shadow,who's your friend?" Tails asked. "This is my friend Maria" Shadow answered. "Nice to met you Tails" Maria bow her head. "Maria, now where have i heard that name for before?" Tails said. Just then Sonic enter through Tails's door with wrench in his hand,"Hey Tails I fine the wrench you wanted" Sonic then notices the female yellow hedgehog standing right next to Shadow, "Well hello, what do we have here, Shadow is this your girlfriend" Sonic joked. The two look at each other and started blushing wildly, "No Sonic, she's just a friend of mine" Shadow said. "Wow Shadow, it not like you to admit so one as your friend, let only a pretty hedgehog like her" Sonic flirted. Maria giggled little Shadow see this and grabs Sonic right ear, "Excuse me for a second Maria, i need to have a little chat with blue here" He said dragging Sonic in Tails's house. "Sonic, what the heck do you thing your doing?!" Shadow demand to know. "Jessh Shadow, come down will ya, you know me i was only joking" Sonic chuckle nervously. "Well, I didn't think it wasn't that was funny,and I'd like if you didn't do that!"Shadow growled. "Hey, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend" Sonic grinned. "She isn't!" Shadow said as blush a bit."Then why are you blushing?"Sonic said."I'm not blushing!" Shadow said. "The why is your face turning red?' the cocky hedgehog coutiune mess with Shadow head. "Yes Sonic, my face is red,but it not because i'm blushing, it because I'm very mad at you!" Shadow struck Sonic in the head give him i huge lump on his head. "Now Sonic, i hope you learn your lesson, never joke around with me!" Shadow heads back to the hanger with Sonic this out cold. "Come on Maria, we're going to see my partner Rouge and Omega next" Shadow said. "Ok, see you later Tails" Maria join Shadow and exited Tails's shop, "Oh and Tails you might want to get Sonic an ice pack for his head" Shadow said."Why's that?"The confused fox said."He hit his head on something" He grinned.

End of Chapter


End file.
